Just Dance Party All Night
JustJust Dance 2015 is the sixth game in the Just Dance series, developed by Ubisoft Paris Gameplay As with previous Just Dance games, players are judged on their ability to mimic on-screen dancers performing a routine to a chosen song. This time there are no PAL region exclusives and only the NTSC regions have special songs, due to them giving PAL exclusives in every Just Dance after JD2 and when they gave NTSC regions exclusives, they ended up being DLC's for PAL regions and never gave the NTSC regions DLC exclusives . All versions include the Classic free-dance mode, from previous games. In On-Stage Mode, a continued new feature in this game, one player dances in a lead role while two players dance backup routines. Ghost Play '''is a new mode lets players dance against ghost renditions of a friend's prior gameplay. The game also has a '''Karaoke Mode on consoles with a microphone. Players are rewarded for singing the right notes with points and are penalized for singing incorrectly. Party Master Mode, exclusive to the PS3, Wii U, Xbox 360 and Xbox One versions of the game, where one player uses the Playstation Move, Wii U GamePad or Xbox SmartGlass to change the game's rules, current song, and specific moves for up to four other players. Dance Mashups, Alternate/Extreme/Sweat Versions and Battle Modes are available. Dance Quests from Just Dance 4 and Non-Stop Shuffle have returned. The Xbox One version of the game will be able to support up to six players at once. The World Dance Floor mode, available on all consoles, is a competitive online multiplayer mode structured like a massively multiplayer online game. All players worldwide dance to the same playlist, compete for rankings on a leaderboard, and can share each other's AutoDance clips. A Wi-Fi (Internet connection) is required to play this mode. A Just Dance DJ mode is developed for the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 versions of the game due to popular demand, which enables the player to control the beats themselves between songs. In "Endless Party" mode, the player can use the DJ mode to transition from one song to the next in a different way each time. Import Songs feature will now let you import songs from previous Just Dance Games. It costs 5 mojo to do so. A newer, updated version of Just Create has returned, and now will support other consoles. It will now generate pictograms for you with the color of your top. You will be able to keep the same background, or you can choose a different one. Requests will let you request songs on Just Dance for Next Just Dances to come or future DLC. Multi Player Mode '''will now let you play with people you invite, not like World Dancefloor where you dance with strangers. '''Just Dance TV/Autodance is now available on the Wii, with the use of a USB webcam/camera. DLCs on the Wii and Wii U can be played from the SD Card again. Track listing There is 80+ songs but we aren't truly confirmed that JD2015 will come out. So put as many songs as you want. *A ** means the song is from JD2014 but no code is required *An (N) means the song is for NTSC regions only. *A (K2014) means the song is also on Just Dance Kids 2014. *A (PDLC) means that the song was supposed to be a DLC on Just Dance 2014, but was postponed *A *** means that the song is now a song and is not only for South America and PAL, it is for the whole world. Alternate Routines On-Stage Modes and Sweat Versions are worth 5 mojo. Other Alternate Versions are worth 15 mojo. 6 Player Dances are unlocked from the start on Xbox One Versions. *A (U) means it is unlocked with Uplay awards on the XBOX 360, XBOX One, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, and Wii U consoles. *An (XOC) means it is unlocked from the start Mashups Mashups that do not have months are 5 mojo, except for the song The Fox which is worth 150 Wii Points or $1.50. *An (S) means it is a sweat Mashup *An (M) means it is unlocked on a specific month *A (U) means it is unlocked on Uplay at Xbox 360 and Xbox One *A (DLC) means that the mash-up costs Wii Ponts or money. Party Master Mode 'Party Masters' There are party masters. *An (XOC) means the Party Master is unlocked from the start Battle Modes Battle Modes cost 10 mojo, unless if it's a DLC. There are 12 unlockable battles, and 2 already unlocked. One only unlocked if the game is played on a Wii U. The other one is already unlocked no matter what kind of console you have. *An (XOC) means the Battle Mode is unlocked from the start on Wii U consoles. DLC's Every Month will Come 4 New DLC's. Some DLC's will be Alternate Routines, and Some DLC's will Have Returning Dancers, and some will be older songs from previous Just Dances remastered to fit the new style. *An (**) means the Dancer(s) are a returning Dancer(s) *An (AR) Means its an Alternative Routine *An (MU) Means its a Mash-Up *An (PM) Means that is an Party Master Mode *An (BM) Means its an Battle Mode *An (1) Means the song is from Just Dance 1 *An (2) Means the song is from Just Dance 2 *An (3) Means the Song is from Just Dance 3 *An (4) Means the Song is from Just Dance 4 *An (2014) Means The Song is from Just Dance 2014 *An (N) Means the song is a NTSC exclusive Trivia *This is the first Just dance to not have very many older songs. *This is the first time some DLC's have mashups. *This is the first time where you can import songs. *However, if you purchase an older song from The DLC, you will no longer be able to import it. *All consoles can support an updated version of Just Create. *This Just dance has by far the most Battle modes. Category:Games